


Between Battles | Mellowed Superior

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Between Battles | A Final Fantasy / Fire Emblem Crossover Series [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: M/M, Superior - Subordinate, improvement, relations - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosch is a bit flattered once more. Cid is being worried and considerate with him. But well, it just seems to be a side effect of the long time they already spent at the overlapping point of all of those worlds.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles | Mellowed Superior

"There you are, Rosch. I was already worrying about where you had disappeared to." Cid slowly came over and sat down next to Yaag Rosch, who looked rather taken aback about him sitting there without a care in the world. "You disappeared without as much as an explanation today. I was worried that something happened which could have upset you."

"No, it was nothing of that sort." Rosch shook his head firmly, though he still looked a bit insecure. "I was just tending to my injuries after the last battle. Even with all the gadgets at our disposal and the large group we're forming, it's rather dangerous to face all those monsters."

Cid nodded slowly, then gave Rosch a long look. The other male was still roughened up from the day, which was obvious. But Cid couldn't see why Rosch should be nervous at all. There was nothing to be nervous about, at least from his point of view. Rosch had to be worried about something rather small, then. If it had been a big worry, he wouldn't have hesitated to tell him. Cid extended a hand and squeezed Rosch's shoulder, which almost made the other jump from surprise.

"You're worried about something. You seem very uneasy to me, which is strange to see. You shouldn't be worried about anything at all. So why are you brooding over it?" Cid quirked an eyebrow when Rosch's cheeks reddened. "Are you embarrassed about something?"

"It's not that." Cid sighed quietly. "I still feel a little winded from a couple of blows I took in battle. But I think that I will recover in no time."

Cid sighed quietly, but nodded then. "I see. But I would still much prefer that you told me if something was wrong with you, Rosch. You shouldn't push yourself too hard. It wouldn't do you any good."

Rosch was a bit puzzled that Cid would find such clear words for this situation. But then again, it was quite like Cid to make sure that his subordinates wouldn't get themselves into too much trouble on his watch. After all, Cid hadn't become their leader or of some whim. Cid had earned his reputation with hard and honest work. And in the middle of the current chaos, it was more important than ever to have a competent leader at the helm of the whole operation.

"You should catch some rest more, and maybe ask a healer for help with some of the blows you have taken. It would be bad if one of them would turn out to be more serious than you previously thought."

Rosch smiled lightly, getting on his feet and brushing off his uniform with an awkward smile. "Very well then. I won't make you worry, Cid." The now so very casual way of talking to his superior was still unusual for Rosch. It definitely was something which he never would have considered before they had come to this strange and confusing overlap of worlds. "I, um, hope that I haven't worried you too much."

Cid smiled lightly. "No harm done. Just make sure to not accidentally become the centre of attention of all the female healers around the base. That might just turn out to be too much for your poor brain."

Rosch blushed quite some after that. It was unbelievable how easy it was for Cid to tease him with such a seemingly casual remark. But then again they had spent a fair amount of time with one another in the last few months that it had been inevitable that they would be more familiar with one another. There still were plenty of things that were kept secret, but they still undeniably had become a very tightly knit community. The friends they had made were all they had in this world considering something valuable and lasting. Everything else could be lost in just the blink of an eye with the constant battles they were engaged in.

Rosch was hugely distracted by his thoughts and didn't realise that he had unwittingly run into a whole group of healers. He grinned in surprise when Hope patted his shoulder and grinned up at him, followed by no less than five different female healers. "Alright, time to fix up Rosch!"

No time to protest this time. Though it was a bit embarrassing that he was being watched by Cid and Lightning.


End file.
